The Sound of Discrepancy
by fishclarinet16
Summary: This Ch. 1 rewrite is written as if a plane full of girls has crashed on the island. R&R!


_This is also an English class assignment, like my alternate ending. This one is a rewrite of Chapter 1, but as if a plane of girls crashed on the island. R&R!_

**Characters:**

-Piggy  **Peggy**

-Ralph  **Robyn**

-Jack  **Jackie**

-Samneric  **Samnerica (Sam 'n' Erica)**

-Simon  **Mary**

-Roger  **Rochelle**

-Bill  **Jill**

-Robert  **Roberta**

-Maurice  **Maureen**

**Chapter 1: The Sound of Discrepancy**

Robyn stood on a large rock and sniffed loudly. "Smell that air. It's so fresh and clean. Much cleaner than Vancouver." She sighed deeply. "Clean air, no parents, what a great place to be stranded."

Robyn was so occupied with the sights and smells of the island, she didn't notice a slightly chubby girl with brown hair tied back in two pigtails walking up to her. She was wearing a pink shirt. "It's not a 'great place to be stranded'," the girl said, twisting one of her pigtails. "We might never be rescued. The boat has sunk, and the people taking us to wherever we were going have drowned. We're doomed. My grandma told me never to get lost in Stanley Park, because it was a dangerous place. We are _nowhere_ near Stanley Park. My grandma said…"

"Well, your grandma smells funny!" replied Robyn. She jumped off the rock and walked over to where the chubby pigtailed girl was standing. "What's your name?"

"Well, my name's Peggy," said Peggy. Peggy looked at Robyn, her slim figure, her long blonde hair and wide brown eyes. "Where's everyone else?"

"I dunno," replied Robyn. "Let's look around. I want to see the rest of the island." She started running towards the forest.

"Wait! I have a condition," Peggy shouted as she struggled to keep up with Robyn. "I can't run because of my leg, it's shorter than the other one, so…"

Robyn was already metres ahead. "Your leg smells funny! Hurry up!" Robyn ran through the forest, leaping over logs and ducking under tree branches. She stopped suddenly, and Peggy, breathing hard, came to a stop beside her. Both girls gaped at the beautiful clearing. It was surrounded by trees. At the foot of the trees were various species of flowers, in beautiful pinks, purples, and reds. The sunlight fell through the treetops in patches, highlighting a glistening pool, a circle of rocks, and a shiny metal object.

Robyn walked over to the metal object. She bent down, and saw that it was a whistle. "Hey, Peggy! Trot over here!" Peggy went over to Robyn and knelt down beside her. "Look at this. It's like a gym coach's whistle." She held it up to her mouth.

"Wait! Don't put it in your mouth. It could have germs. You don't know where it's been!" Peggy cried out in alarm.

"Stop oinking and shut up." Robyn put the whistle to her mouth and blew. A loud, shrill sound erupted from the end of the tiny whistle.

Peggy's eyes went wide as a pig's nostrils. "That's amazing! Do it again!" Robyn listened to Peggy, and blew the whistle three more times in a row. There was a rustling in the trees. "What was that?" asked Peggy. Out of the trees came about fifteen to twenty girls.

Robyn stood in amazement at all the girls that had appeared out of nowhere, talking and giggling. A lot of them were small, much younger than Robyn. One group in particular stood out from the rest. They looked about Robyn's age, were wearing nice clothes, matching sunglasses with pink frames, and were the loudest of all. One of the girls had long red hair and blue eyes, and was wearing pink-framed sunglasses decorated with jewels. Robyn assumed she was the leader of the pink tribe. The girl pranced her way over to where Robyn and Peggy were standing.

"Oh, hello," the jewel-encrusted sunglasses girl said, looking down her nose at Robyn. "Was it you that made the horrid, screechy noise?"

"Yes," Robyn replied through clenched teeth, although she thought the girl's voice was horrid and screechy, too.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jackie Marshall. I was the lead in my school production of _Guys and Dolls_, _and_ I won last year's Miss Vancouver contest. My entourage over here -" Jackie pointed to the rest of the pink sunglasses girls, who were listening intently. "-is very lovely. They were candidates in the Miss Vancouver competition." Jackie paused to brush her hair out of her eyes and flick a bug off her arm. "Eeew. This is disgusting. Why are we here?" Robyn opened her mouth to answer, but Jackie waved her hand. "Never mind. People like _you_ wouldn't know. Where was I? Oh, right. This is Maureen," Jackie pointed to a giggling girl with a purple shirt, who spoke up immediately.

"Yep, I'm Maureen, and this is Rochelle, Jill, and Roberta." Maureen giggled happily. "How was that, Jacquelyn?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, _shut up_. It's _Jackie_, not Jacquelyn." She picked at one of her nails. "What are we going to do here? Mr. Anderson has disappeared."

Peggy spoke up suddenly. "He's dead. Mr. Anderson is dead. We're stranded here, and we're going to die unless we figure something out."

A clamour of voices arose immediately. "What do you know?"

"Oh – my - gosh, we're gonna die!"

"Oh, Maureen, my hair isn't gonna be washed for days, even months!"

"Well, your hair smells funny – or it's going to!"

"You smell funny!"

"You both smell funny!"

"Shut up! Who cares who smells funny? And how do you know we're not going to be rescued, Chubs? I bet you couldn't stop eating for a second to figure it out! Oink oink!" This last statement was from Jackie, which got the entire group laughing and giggling. Peggy turned a vibrant shade of pink, making the group laugh harder and make more pig grunts.

Three short whistle blasts rose above the din. It was Robyn, her cheeks flushed from laughing. "Listen up," she said. "Peggy is right. We have to figure something out. We need to have a meeting, and we're going to have it now." Robyn pointed to the circle of rocks to the left of them and stood at the edge of it. All the girls headed over to the rock circle and gathered around.

"All right. If you want to speak, we have to have a system," Robyn looked down at her feet. "You have to take this whistle and put it around your neck. You can speak only when you have the whistle, and everyone must listen to you." Robyn cleared her throat. Who wants to speak first?"

Peggy put up her hand. "I do! I do!" she cried. Robyn gave her the whistle, and Peggy proudly put it around her neck. "I think we should go around and get to know everyone first."

Everyone began to groan, but Robyn took back the whistle and blew it again. "That's a good idea." She pointed to two girls who had the same brown hair, the same wide brown eyes, and the same cute button nose. "What are your names?"

The girl on the left spoke first. "I'm Samantha -"

The girl on the right said, "And I'm Erica."

"-You can call me Sam for short -"

"-Or, if that's too confusing, you can call us -"

The girls spoke in unison. "Samnerica." Samnerica giggled.

Robyn looked dazed for a second. "All right. Samnerica." She pointed to a skinny girl with large glasses and thin black hair. "What's your name?"

"Mary," the girl said shyly. Mary sniffed loudly, then pulled out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"OK, that's everyone. Now, I think we should elect a leader," scoffed Jackie. "And I think it should be me." This last remark was followed by cheers and yells from Jackie's entourage.

"But we didn't name the little ones," said Peggy.

No one was listening. "Yeah, a leader, a leader," they all cried.

Peggy sighed. "Well, I nominate Robyn for leader." Some of the little girls nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess Robyn can be leader, since I'm already leader of my entourage." Jackie sighed dramatically.

Peggy took the whistle back. "I think…" she started to say, but was interrupted by the cries of the little girls.

"Oh, yay! Wobyn's leader!"

"Wobyn, can we go look at the pretty flowers?"

"Can we? Can we?"

"Yes, yes," said Robyn. The little girls ran towards the flowers and began playing with the little caterpillars on the leaves.

"Hello, I would like to speak…" cried Peggy, but everyone was talking and giggling loudly. "HEY! I've got the whistle, I have the right to speak! Listen! I have the whistle! I've got the whistle! _I've got the whistle_!"

"Geez, Chubs, just talk already," said Jackie.

"I think some of us should explore this island, maybe find a place where we can live for a bit…" Peggy trailed off.

"I've already explored a bit," said Mary shyly.

Robyn was surprised. "Already? What did you find?"

Mary turned a deep shade of red, now that all eyes were on her. "Well," she started. "There's a large mountain over there." Mary pointed behind her, and everyone saw a large mountain looming over the treetops.

"Wow, a mountain," said Rochelle sarcastically. Maureen and Roberta snickered.

Mary turned redder, but continued. "Then it's just a bunch of hills and stuff. Oh, and there's some fruit trees over to the right. The fruit there is pretty good."

"That's good, that's good," said Robyn. "Now, as leader, we should have some order." She paused, and Jackie gave her a scowl. Robyn ignored her and continued. "Some of us should gather food, some of us should get some water, and some of us should make a shelter for the night."

"We'll get some fruit, Wobyn," spoke up one of the little girls.

"Sounds good." Robyn smiled a little. "Peggy, Mary and I will make a shelter. You -" she pointed to Jackie and her entourage, "-should gather some water for us to drink."

"I am not walking around this forest!" Jackie cried. "It's gross!"

Robyn sighed. "Fine. Your entourage will go get water, and you can stay behind and help us make a shelter."

"These branches are full of bugs," whined Jackie, dropping some leafy branches at Robyn's feet.

"That's nice. Put those leaves over there, Mary," Robyn instructed. "Where did Peggy go?"

"She said she was going to find some more leaves," Mary said. "That was a while ago."

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? She's gone to play in the mud, like little pigs should," sneered Jackie, laughing.

"Hey, lay off the pig jokes, will ya?" screamed Robyn.

"Excuse me, Miss I-am-the-leader-my-word-is-law," retorted Jackie. "I don't even want to be here."

"And you think I do?" Robyn shouted incredulously. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be friends with a stuck-up, whiny b-"

"Shut up!" Mary's voice rang out, making the girls stop squabbling. "Can't you guys just get along?"

"We – I -" Robyn started. "Sorry, Mary."

"You guys are going to send me to an early grave," said Mary, shaking her head. "Let's finish building this shelter."

"I'm not working anymore," said Jackie, sitting down on a rock.

Just then, a scream could be heard in the distance. "What was that?" asked Robyn.

Peggy came running out of the trees, her pigtails messy and loose. "Help, help!" she cried, collapsing in front of Mary.

"What's wrong?" asked Robyn. Suddenly, a wild pig tore out of the trees. Jackie screamed and stood on the rock as the pig ran in circles around her, grunting and squealing.

Robyn picked up a stick and ran at the pig, yelling. "Get out of here, pig!" The pig squealed louder and ran into the safety of the trees.

"That was scary," said Jackie, shaking. "Tell your stupid relatives to leave us alone, Chubs!" Peggy looked down, embarrassed.

"Stop it, Jackie," said Robyn. "Let's build this shelter quickly. I don't want to be sleeping outside tonight. Who knows what else is lurking in the forest."


End file.
